


It’s a Promise (part 2)

by MusicalNotes334



Series: It's a Promise [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wholesome, a happy ending for both of them, george is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalNotes334/pseuds/MusicalNotes334
Summary: Time check: it’s been three years and five months. George is still waiting for her to come back. But with a short talk with his butler, he was forced to face reality. She was never coming back. With him being forced to face reality, he needed closure, so he locked himself in his room. Until something unexpected happened.
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/Reader
Series: It's a Promise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	It’s a Promise (part 2)

“Your Majesty!”

“Not now, forgive me! I have somewhere to be!”

“But the meeting!”

“Damn it all to hell, this is much more important!”

George ran to the garden and tossed some soil onto his already dirty “escape” clothes, smudging some on his face.

“Your Majesty!” His butler scoffed. “Pardon me, but what in God’s name are you doing?!”

“Disguise.” George replied, fixing his grey vest. “Anyway, farewell!”

He ran off again and laughed, messing up his brown hair. His loud steps echoed all over the halls, and his butler had no idea what to do. Run after him, or just forget about it.

“She’s coming back!” He yelled, a grin on his face. “I can feel it!”

“Who is?!” His butler yelled.

“The one I love!!”

* * *

George sat on a crate, in his secret spot that was near the docks, which had an amazing view of the sea and of the docks itself, and swung his legs as he waited patiently for a ship to arrive. He looked out into the sea, the autumn breeze blowing, the seagulls cawing. He frowned sadly and pulled out his pocket watch. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and sadness.

“Why isn’t she here…?” He sighed sadly. “She said she’d come back…”

He slipped his pocket watch back into his pocket and looked up. Once he looked up, he saw a ship arriving, and his face lit up. He jumped off the crate and ran to the harbor, laughing softly.

“(y/n)! (y/n)!” He yelled, stopping in front of the ship as people walked down from it.

He looked around, his grin still on his face. More people came down and left, reuniting with families or simply walking off, yet the one he loves was nowhere.

“(y/n)…?” He muttered, a frown replacing his ecstatic grin.

He looked around, a disappointed expression on his handsome features. He sighed and walked off, blending in with the huge crowds of people. He tried not to cry, knowing it would only make him look more pathetic than he already was. But he couldn’t help it. He loves her. He’s always waiting for her to come back. He knows she’ll come back. But day by day, he’s losing faith and hope in her.

* * *

“It’s been three years, your Majesty!” His butler sighed, wiping off the remaining dirt on his face. “Why do you still believe she’d come back?”

“Because I love her.” George replied, laying down on his bed, sinking into the cushions. “I know she still loves me. Why wouldn’t she come back to me? I believe—No, I _know_ she’d come back.”

“Your Majesty, how long have you been waiting for her?”

“Three years, which is equivalent to thirty-six months, and still going… This year, five months and still going.”

“Exactly. It’s been that long, your Majesty, and she still hasn’t come back! When will she possibly return?”

George’s brows furrowed as he frowned sadly. At only those words, his spark of hope died.

“True… She probably won’t…” He muttered. “Yes, she won’t… True…”

He looked up at the curtained top of his bed and sighed. “I’ll stop hoping. What’s the point anyway, now that she isn’t coming back?”

“I have to agree.” His butler sighed, grabbing the candle holder on the bedside table. “Seeing you run off with a grin, yet come back with a frown every day is not a nice sight to see.”

George snorted and laid on his side, covering himself with his comfy, thick blanket.

“Yeah, sure.” He snorted. “Good night.”

“Good night, your Majesty.” His butler said before he left.

The room turned dark and silent, and George bit his lip, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He shut his eyes and dug his head into the cushions, and cried loudly into them. He grasped onto the pillows, tears staining them.

He says he’s done, but God, he isn’t. Every day, he dies ever so slowly as he waits for her to come back. Three years slowly started to feel like a thousand. He can’t just let go so easily.

He yelled into the pillows, tears flowing endlessly. He laid on his back and cried loudly with no shame, but he couldn’t help it. At times like this, (y/n) always calms him and wipes his tears away. Kisses on his head, cheeks, and lastly his lips. But where is all that? Gone.

“(y/n), come back, please…” George cried, fisting the sheets.

His heart slowly shatters into dust as time passed by, he just didn’t want to admit it nor believe it. He just wanted her to come back soon, but because of a simple sentence his butler said, his heart immediately smashed into dust.

Tears stained his cheeks as he cried loudly still. He laid on his side once more and cried into the cushions.

He thought of himself: a lonely King in love with a simple girl. He thought of (y/n): a simple girl in love with a lonely King. He thought of what they were, and what they wished they would be.

A wedding ring on her finger, and another on his. His hand brushing against her cheek, her smiling pretty face with his finger through her hair. Her soft, pink lips against his, her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist.

That’s when he realized… That was all just a dream they had. He opened his eyes, and tears continue flowing down his handsome features.

He realized what he should’ve done. He should’ve propped. He should’ve put a beautiful diamond ring around her finger. He should’ve married her.

But that was only a dream.

“M-Maybe she’ll come back…” He sniffed, trying to smile. “T-There’s still hope!”

 _“Or maybe she’s already married to someone else.”_ A voice in his head whispered. _“That’s why it’s been three years, and she still hasn’t come back.”_

His eyes widened at the thought, and he continued to cry silently. He tried to think of nice, positive things, but that voice in his head always ruined it with dark, negative ones.

Thinking of such things, he now admitted that he gave up.

Because everything he wanted for them… _was only just a dream._

* * *

Days that turned into weeks passed at a very slow pace, and ever since George had cried an ocean, he never left his room. He cancelled every meeting with an advisor, he only ate in his room. He didn’t give a damn about what was happening outside his room, or even his country. All he gave a damn about now was that he will stay in his room for God knows how long, and no one will stop him.

But one day, as he locked himself up in his room still, the maids and the butlers of his palace didn’t expect the unexpected.

“Milady…!” A maid gasped. “You’re back!”

(y/n) fixed her hair and set her luggage down on the floor, a few butlers taking them instead. “Yes, I’m back!” She giggled. “Where’s George? I expected him to wait for me at the docks or at least here…”

The maid glanced at a butler next to her, and both frowned.

“What happened?” (y/n) gasped quietly.

“He’s been locked up in his room, milady.” The butler replied.

“He’s been waiting for you, but he gave up.” The maid continued. “Since then, he’s hasn’t shown his face to anyone at all. Not even one person.”

(y/n)’s eyes widened and without thinking twice, she ran past the two and down the halls, making her way to their shared room. She tried to open the doors, only to find out they were locked. She rattled the doorknobs and banged on the huge wooden doors.

“George!” She yelled. “George, please answer me!”

Instead of a door opening, or him replying, it was silent. (y/n) sighed heavily and tried to find a way to open the doors. As she thought of a way, she remembered that George gave her a key to their room, and she turned it into a charm for a necklace. She slipped off her necklace, smiling upon seeing they golden key to their room. She used it to open the door, and just like she expected, the door opened.

She ran into their room, and did not expect to see the room in such a mess. The ceramic vases that used to be on shelves now on the floor, smashed into pieces, the cabinets and wardrobes on the floor, the curtains ripped apart, wine bottles scattered across the room, smashed into pieces or in one piece, and so on. It was a mess. This wasn’t the room they shared. This was a hellhole.

But the room wasn’t the only one that looked like a mess.

(y/n) gasped upon seeing George’s appearance. He saw him sitting in the middle of their now messy bed, hugging his legs, his face in his knees. With one hand, he held a wine bottle that was only half full. His hair was messy, just like his clothes.

(y/n) felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, until they slipped out her (e/c) eyes as she ran towards George. She tackled him in a tight embrace, causing them both to fall down onto the cushions, and she cried into his shoulder.

George shook his head, getting out of the trance he put himself in. He gasped upon feeling tears on his shoulder and he glanced at (y/n). His eyes widened and he gasped, tears pricking the corners of his already red, puffy eyes.

“(y-y/n)?” He cried, facing her. “Oh my God.”

He burst into tears and embraced her tightly, letting go of the wine bottle. He nuzzled her shoulder, his tears staining her (f/c) dress. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close. (y/n) wrapped her arms around his neck and cried loudly, holding him close to her.

“I’m so sorry!!” She cried. “I should’ve come home earlier!!”

George grasped onto her dress and nuzzled her, kissing her cheek.

“I should’ve proposed to you.” He cried, pressing his forehead against hers.

He placed a hand on her cheek and gazed into her (e/c) eyes. He chuckled weakly and kissed her gently. (y/n) kissed him back, pushing herself even closer as she laid atop him. George sat up, her on his lap. He pulled her closer, tears sliding down his face.

The taste of his lips and the feeling of her skin… Her gorgeous face and her beautiful (h/c) hair… After three years of separation, here she is again. In his arms, her lips against his. George cried tears of happiness.

They pulled away and gazed into one another’s eyes, teary baby blue ones against teary (e/c) ones. George smiled and caressed her cheek, and led one finger through her hair. (y/n) blushed softly and smiled gently at him.

“You’re as beautiful as ever, darling.” George smiled even more.

“George!” (y/n) giggled.

“What?” He chuckled, kissing her on her head. “Where have you been though?”

“The drama in America was rather interesting, so I stayed. And…”

“And?”

“I was scared you’d hate me since I left for a colony you lost.”

“Why would I? Darling, I would never hate you!”

He bit his lip and looked up at her, gulping quietly.

“W-Were you with another man…?” He asked quietly. “Is that another reason?”

“N-No!!” (y/n) exclaimed, taking his hands this time. “I would never do that!!”

George nodded and took a deep breath, just to wash away that thought that ruined their moment. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently, smiling up at her.

“I’m just glad you’re home.” He said, embracing her.

(y/n) giggled and stray tears slid down her cheek and she embraced him too. She stroked his brown hair, even if it were messy and probably dirty.

“Come now,” (y/n) giggled. “Take a bath. You look horrible like this, and you smell of alcohol.”

“Aw, but—” George whined.

“Oi, shower and we can do whatever you want for as long as you want.”

“Yes, of course, I’ll take a bath. Promise me we’ll lay around.”

“I promised you I’d do stupid things when I was in America, and I didn’t break that promise. So when I say I promise you, I mean it.”

“Ooh, what stupid things did you do~?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Please?”

“George. Bath.”

“Yes, yes, fine.”

George kissed her on her head and chuckled, getting off the bed. “I’ll ask to have this room cleaned up.” He said, walking to the doors.

“Sure.” (y/n) giggled, watching him leave.

 _“Thank God I’m home…”_ She thought to herself.

* * *

“Hurry up!!” George laughed, pulling her up. “We won’t be able to see the sunset!!”

“The sun isn’t going to fly away, George.” (y/n) giggled, following him up steep stairs. “Where are we going anyway?”

“My secret hideout.”

“Secret hideout? What for?”

“It’s where I waited every day to see if you were coming back.”

He led her to it and smiled proudly. He spread his arms, as if showing how amazing his secret spot was. “What d’you think?” He chuckled. “Pretty awesome, huh?”

(y/n) looked around and chuckled, amazed and amused. “Awesome indeed.” She giggled. “How on earth did you find this?”

“Some kids used to use this as their so-called “base”, and I liked it. So I bribed them so they could give it to me instead.”

“How much?”

“Well… A few pounds…? Okay, maybe not a few, but… A ton.”

“Good Lord, George.”

George laughed and sat atop a crate, swinging his legs. He tapped the empty spot next to him and smiled. “Sit.” He told (y/n).

(y/n) joined him and snuggled up to him, holding his hand. She inhaled the scent of the sea, nuzzling George as well.

“This is something I’ll remember for a long time.” She giggled.

“Well, let’s make it even more memorable so this memory will last a lifetime.” George chuckled, hopping off the crate.

“What do you mean?”

“Hush, and wait.”

George pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket and knelt before her. He opened the box, and it revealed a beautiful, shiny engagement ring.

“This is not the perfect place for such events, but,” he chuckled. “But the sunset makes it nice, and it’s the thought that counts.”

(y/n) gasped and she stared at him, trying to analyze what was happening. “George…” She said shakily, tears pricking her eyes.

“I found a love for myself.” George chuckled, blushing softly. “I found a girl, so beautiful and so sweet, she brought candies to shame. I never knew that she was the one for me. I won’t give her up, but I will give up anything for her. I want her to kiss me slow, since her heart is all I own.”

He looked up at her shyly with a smile.

“I have to admit, but that girl that I adore, is the one right in front of me. (y/n), you’re so perfect that nothing can replace my love for you, not even the brightest or most valuable diamond that ever existed. I love you so much that I want to ask you this… (y/n) (y/l/n), will you marry me?”

Wordlessly, (y/n) nodded rapidly, a hand covering her mouth as tears flowed from her eyes. George’s face lit up, sparkles in his eyes, and he laughed joyfully. He got up and slipped the ring on her finger, looking into her eyes. They laughed joyfully, and George kissed her passionately.

He held her close and he wrapped his arms around her waist. (y/n) hooked her arms around his neck, kissing him back, passionate and slow. George smiled into their kiss and picked her up, twirling her around.

“George!!” (y/n) laughed in surprise, grasping onto him. “Hey!!”

George laughed as well, twirling her around still. Soon enough he put her down gently and pressed his forehead against hers, a finger through her hair.

“I think I’ve met an angel in person.” He whispered to her, gazing into her eyes. “And I have to say, she is so perfect.”

He nuzzled her and this made her giggle, but she nuzzled him too.

“I’m so glad you’re home.” George whispered.

“Me too.” (y/n) whispered back.

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you too, George.”

“Though, I love you more.”

They giggled and kissed one another once more.

Because of this, George has faith in what he has and sees, and he is very glad to have his loved one back. He says he doesn’t deserve her, but God, what can he do? He loves her, she loves him. Simple.

But, it’s all **PERFECT**.


End file.
